Donatello x Reader
by TheFallenWorld19
Summary: Hello! This book was requested by a follower from Wattpad! This book is about a girl or you (first p.o.v since I mostly do the first point of view instead of second and third.) Paigetheproxyfinder was my old username from Wattpad. I have change it to TheFallenWorld. This is how the love of your life started with Donatello Hamato.
1. Chapter 1

Your P.o.v:

I walked into my room and saw boxes everywhere. I sigh and put my belongings into the boxes as I taped the top shut. I was moving in with my Aunt because my parents died in a car crash. And it was even close to my birthday which made me very sad. _I wish that car crash never happened... I miss them both so much. _

"(Y/n)! Are you almost done?" My Aunt yells from downstairs. "Almost!" I yell back.

Time skip: since I'm lazy :P))

As I arrived in New York I was excited. It was my First time I've been to New York. **( I wish I can go to New York...;-;) **as we arrived at her house I got out the car and the trunk opened. My Aunt opened the front door as she walked to the trunk to help me put my stuff into my new room. New house. I walked into my NEW house and up to my room.

I opened my door and put the boxes down. The room was empty with only a queen size bed, and a drawer, but pretty big. I looked at the ceiling the walls. Looks like the room needs a makeover...

Time skip again: sorry...;-;))

As I was done unpacking I grabbed my backpack and walked downstairs. "(Y/n) where are you going?" I stopped but I didn't look at my Aunt. "Walking..." "Alright (Y/n) but be careful." I didn't answer back but just nodded. As I was walking it was big and loud. _Whoa...I'm going to love it here._

As I was walking I didn't notice someone was in front of me and accidentally bumped into that person.

"Oof! Ow!" I looked up and took see a red hair girl also on the floor. I gasped. "OMG IM SO SORRY! HERE LET ME HELP!" I offered my hand and she accepted it. I pulled her up as she was wiping the dust off her clothes. "I'm really sorry that I bumped into you please forgive me!" "It's alright it was an accident."

She smiled and I smiled back. As there was a long silence my stomach growled. As I blush, she laughed. "let's got get something to eat." I simply nodded and we went to eat. "Also what's your name?" She looked at me

"April. April O'Neil."

Time skip again: sorry again... ⊙︿⊙))

As we were done eating I paid for the food. We were walking talking about the things we like, dislikes, what we do for fun. Till my phone rang "hello?" "(Y/n) it's getting late you should come home now." "Ok." I turned to April. She was not there I looked around till I heard her scream. I ran towards her screaming till I saw men's trying to kidnap her. "Hey let April go!" They turned to look at me I gaped. _Why do they look so alike!?_

One of them spoke, "The one known as (Y/n) shall come with us." _And how do they know my name!?_

"I-I'll never go with you!" I walked backward as my eyes widen in fear. One of the men took out an alien weapon and started shooting. I screamed and took shelter. "Hey! Leave April and the girl alone!"

I looked everywhere for the voice till there were loud noises coming from behind And loud crashes. I covered my ears as tears begin to spill out. I stayed hiding as the Loud noises were gone. "Hey, are you ok?" I didn't speak I stayed silent. Too afraid to look. "Hey, it's ok they won't hurt you anymore." I looked back and jolt as I saw a giant turtle looking straight at me. I was breathing fast. "Hey, are you ok? Did they shoot you?" he came closer as my eyelids went heavy as I fainted.

* * *

XxX

Hi there! I'm sorry that this is short... ;3;

This book was made last year in wattpad and the picture that said "By:Paigetheproxyfiner" is my old username from wattpad. Now I changed it to TheFallenWorld. This is my first book I will be creating here so I hope you will like it. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Your P.o.v:

I groaned as I sat up looking around. As I sigh I got up but felt dizzy. "Whoa.." "Hey be careful you just woke up." I turned to see the turtle again that saved me. "T-thank thank you for saving me." "You're welcome." He got up and checked to see if I was ok. "What happened?" "You fainted." "Oh."

Both of us went silent till a yell broke the silence. "DONNIE! CAN YOU FIX MY T-PHONE!" he sighed as the turtle with the orange bandana ran towards us. _I guess his name is Donnie?_

Mikey P.o.v:

As I ran towards Donnie I saw a girl by him. "Hi! I'm Mikey!" She smiles nervously "I-I'm (Y/n).." "It's nice to meet you (Y/n)!" I smiled and turned to Donnie. He checked my phone. "What happened to your phone!?" I laugh nervously. "Well, something happened." He shook his head as I whistle as nothing happened and sat by (Y/n). "So how did you meet my nerdy brother Donnie?" She looked at me and stayed silent. "Not a talkative person?" She stayed silent again. I smile nervously as she looks down at the floor. I frown a little bit and looked away. "h-he saved me.." She whispered. I looked at her "he saved you?" She nodded I smiled at her. As she smiled back.

Your P.o.v:

As Mikey got up he went to eat in the kitchen. I stayed silent as Donnie stayed silent as well. It was awkward. Until I heard two other voices. "Look Leo it was not my fault it was Mikey!" "Well, you didn't have to break his phone!" I looked at the two of them. _I guess the blue bandana name is Leo but what's the red bandana name?_

Donnie looked at the two of them and stood up. "Can't you guys stop fighting it's getting annoying.." The both of them looked at Donnie then they saw me and freaked out. "Donnie! who is she!?" "Why is she in the lair!?" Donnie turned to me "I saved her from the kranng." '"but still! She can't be in our lair! If he finds out we don't know what's going to happen!"

I looked at them confused about what they are talking about. I stood up. "look if you don't want me here I'll just leave?" "Ya, why don't ya leave already." I glared at the turtle with the red bandana and begin to walk away. "Wait! Don't go!" didn't listen I kept walking till Donnie grabbed my wrist. "What do you want I'm trying to leave!" "he didn't mean it! Just wait here while I get our father." he went to get his father as I crossed my arms and looked away. Leo walked up to me as I stare at the wall. "Hey, I'm sorry about my brother Raph." "It's ok.." _So his name is Raph?_

As I and Leo were talking Donnie came back with a...Rat!? _Omg! A rat! a rat! OMG! It's a rat!_

My eyes widen as I shrieked and ran away from the rat. I shrieked and ran against the ran to me. "Whoa! It's ok he is our father! He won't hurt you!" I looked at Donnie "your father!?" The rat walked up to me. "Yes I am their father my name is Hamato Yoshi but you may call me Splinter" I continue to stare letting my fear take over, Donnie noticed and put his hand on my shoulder as my fear calms down. "M-my name is (Y/n)..."He smiled at me 'do you keep secrets?" I nodded. " then would you like to keep our secret?" I nod again. "I'll keep the secret." He smiled at me again as I bravely smile back at Splinter. Out of nowhere my phone rings. I took out my phone and gasp. It was my Aunt and it was 4:10. "Omg! I have to go! My aunt is worried about me! I'm sorry!" "it's ok." I put my phone away as I ran. "Wait to hold up!" I turn to see Donnie. "Here. It's our phone numbers." I smile at Donnie as I said my goodbyes and went home.


End file.
